Little Surprises
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Leaf finds out she's pregnant and has to break the news to Gary. How will he react?


**XashXdawnX - Here's another OldRivalShipping oneshot. I hope you all enjoy.**

Leaf Green sat on the floor of the bathroom, leaning against the wall.

"Leaf?" her roommate Dawn called.

Leaf went to answer, but felt another wave hit her and leaned her head over the toilet.

Leaf heard the door open and felt her hair being gathered away from her face.

"Thanks..." she said, glancing at Dawn.

"What are friends for?" Dawn replied.

Dawn got up and wet a rag for Leaf and handed it to her.

"Thanks..." Leaf said as she flushed the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked, helping Leaf off of the floor.

"Yeah...I guess it was something I ate."

"I'm gonna go to the store and get you some soup, okay?"

Leaf nodded her head.

"Want me to call Gary and let him know you're sick?" Dawn asked.

"No, I'll do it. Thank you, Dawn."

"No problem, Leaf. I'll be back soon."

Leaf nodded and made her way into her bedroom. She got under her covers and called her boyfriend, Gary.

 _"Hey, Leafy."_

"Hey, I don't think we can hangout tonight."

 _"Why? What's wrong?"_

"I got sick and I think I may be getting sick. I don't want you to get sick."

 _"Well you don't feel good. I'm not going to let you be miserable."_

"Gary, I'm fine, you don't have to-"

 _"No, I'm coming over Leafy."_

Leaf laughed. "Okay..."

 _"See you in a little while."_

"I love you,"

 _"And I love you, be there in a few."_

* * *

Leaf was now curled up against Gary, watching a movie. Dawn had returned, but was in her own room.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Leaf asked, glancing at Gary.

"What?" Gary asked.

"You know...the future. Having a family and kids."

"Yeah, I have. I wouldn't want kids now though...we're still in college and don't have stable jobs yet. I would want things stable before kids."

"I agree. Do you see a future with me?"

Gary looked at Leaf.

"Seriously? You just asked that."

Leaf just looked at him.

"We've been together since tenth grade and now we're seniors in college. Of course I see a future with you. I love you."

Leaf smiled and leaned against Gary. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Ready for tonight?" Dawn asked.

"You know it. Celebrating passing midterms before winter break!" Leaf cried, smiling.

"One sweet, glorious month of no classes."

"You can say that again. Senior year is so stressful."

"Just think we still have seminars."

Leaf shook her head. "Don't even remind me."

"So which dress should I wear?" Dawn asked holding up two choices.

Leaf turned around and looked at the two dresses.

"Hmm...the blue one it'll bring out your eyes." Leaf replied.

"I was thinking that too. What are you wearing?" Dawn asked.

"...I was thinking some skinny jeans and-" Leaf started, but stopped upon seeing Dawn's face.

"Wear a dress! You never wear a dress when we go out. Please?"

"...Fine..."

Dawn walked into Leaf's room with Leaf following after her.

"How about this?" Dawn asked holding up a short purple sequin dress.

"I..."

"Come on you've never worn this."

"Okay...I'll wear that."

"Perfect!" Dawn cried. "I'll do your hair and makeup, too. Oh and wear your black wedges with it."

"Yes mother." Leaf said, laughing and dodging the pillow Dawn threw at her.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Now before the guys get here we need to take a picture." Dawn said, grabbing her phone.

Dawn was wearing a dark blue, strapless dress that reached her mid thigh and clear heels. Her hair was straight and falling down her shoulders. Her makeup was done in a silver eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara.

Leaf was wearing a purple sequin dress that reached her mid thigh and black wedges. Her hair was curled loosely and her makeup was done with eyeliner, mascara, and light pink lipstick.

The two walked over to the mirror and took a picture before there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Dawn said, walking over to the door.

Leaf smiled and just shook her head.

"Hey Leafy, ready for tonight?" Gary asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Leaf smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Gary and yeah, I am."

"You look beautiful."

Leaf smiled. "Not too bad yourself."

Gary was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a plaid button up shirt, and boots. Ash, Dawn's boyfriend, was dressed in skinny jeans, a white tee, and sneakers.

* * *

The four were currently at a bar, having fun.

Leaf and Gary were on the dance floor currently dancing with one another. Leaf smiled and kissed him.

Dawn danced over to the two and pulled Leaf away.

"Bathroom trip!" she yelled so Leaf could hear her.

Leaf nodded her head and the two made their way to the bathroom.

"Oh no..." Leaf said.

"You o-" Dawn started, but Leaf bolted towards the bathroom.

Dawn hurried after her and when she entered the bathroom she heard Leaf getting sick.

"Leaf, you okay?" Dawn asked.

Leaf coughed and wiped at her mouth. "I think so."

"Did you drink too much?"

"I haven't had anything. I wanted to drink, but I just didn't feel like it. I've had water and a Sprite."

Leaf flushed the toilet and walked out and over to the sink.

"This is the second time you've gotten sick in the past week...isn't it?" Dawn asked.

"I think so..."

"Leaf..."

"What?"

"Leaf, look at me."

Leaf looked over at Dawn.

"What?" she asked.

"Could it be possible?"

"Could what be possible?"

"You know what."

"What?"

"I'm tipsy and I still know what could be causing you to get sick."

"I'm confused..."

"We're leaving."

"What? No, we can-"

Dawn was dragged out of the bathroom.

"Dawn. Dawn let go."

Dawn continued to drag Leaf behind her.

"Hey, we're gonna head back to our room. I'm not feeling well." Dawn said when they reached where Ash and Gary were.

"Okay...you want us to go with you?" Ash asked.

"No, you two have fun. I'll let you know when we get back." Dawn said, kissing his cheek.

Leaf stared at Dawn.

"Dawn-" she started.

"Come on, Leaf." she said, pulling her again.

Leaf looked back at Gary and waved mouthing "Love you" to him.

* * *

"What the hell, Dawn?" Leaf asked once they were outside the bar.

"Come on..."

"No!" Leaf cried, snatching her arm away. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"We're going to a drugstore and then back to the room." Dawn explained.

"Why?"

"Call a cab and wait here. You're driving me insane."

"Dawn-"

"Stay here, I'll be back."

* * *

The two arrived back to their room and Dawn handed Leaf the bag she had.

Leaf looked inside of the bag and dropped the bag.

"Why...why do you have this? Do you-" Leaf started.

"It's not for me, Leaf. It's for you." Dawn said, bending down and picking up the bag.

"There's no way...I can't..."

"It's just precaution, Leaf. You've been getting sick. It could not be, just see."

"...I..."

"It's okay, I'm right here. Okay?" Dawn said, putting her hands on Leaf's shoulders.

"Okay..."

* * *

Leaf sat on the floor waiting for the last minute to be up. She was biting her knuckles as the seconds ticked away.

Her alarm went off and she slowly stood up and looked at the counter where the little plastic stick rested.

"No..." she said, staring at the counter.

Dawn knocked on the door. "Leaf?"

"No...no...this can't be happening..." she muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

Dawn walked into the room and saw Leaf staring at the counter. She looked at the counter and saw the result.

"You're pregnant..." she said, softly.

"No...no...it has to be wrong."

"Leaf...this explains why you've been getting sick."

"I can't be, Dawn! You don't understand...I can't be."

"Why?"

"Gary's going to leave me..."

"What? Leaf, he wouldn't leave you."

"He will..."

"Leaf..."

Leaf sat on the floor and broke down crying.

"I don't even know how this is possible..." she muttered.

"Was there ever..." Dawn trailed.

"No...well...shit!" Leaf cried.

"You know when this probably happened?" Dawn asked.

"Yes...one Thursday night when we went downtown...little too much to drink most likely..."

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"No...yes...I don't know..."

"It'll be okay...you have all of break to sort this out."

"Lovely...and he'll be there..." Leaf said, since her and Gary were from the same town.

* * *

It was now Christmas break and Leaf had found out that she was a month and a half pregnant and she had yet to tell Gary.

Her parents had taken the news fairly well, much to her shock.

 _"So have you told him yet?"_ Dawn asked.

"Nope..." Leaf replied, sitting on her bed.

 _"You need to tell him, Leaf."_

"I know...but I'm scared, Dawn."

 _"I know you are, Leaf. But he deserves to know."_

"I know...I'm gonna tell him soon...I just don't know how to say the words."

 _"Then don't. Say it through your major...say it through pictures."_

Leaf stared at her phone. "Dawn...you're a genius!"

 _"I try after all, Psychology major."_

"Yeah, thanks. I gotta go."

 _"Okay, let me know how everything goes, okay?"_

"I will, bye."

 _"Bye,"_

Leaf walked over to her dresser where she kept the pictures and picked one up.

"It's now or never..."

* * *

"Are you okay? You sounded strange over the phone." Gary asked as they walked through the mall, holding hands.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to hangout." Leaf replied.

"Okay, had me a little worried."

"Sorry. Hey wanna take pictures?" Leaf asked.

"You and photo booths." Gary said, shaking his head.

"Yay!" Leaf cried, smiling.

Yet inside she was scared because she had the picture in her jacket.

The two got into the photo booth and Gary let Leaf choose the settings.

"What are we doing?" Gary asked since Leaf always came up with ideas.

Leaf remained quiet as the camera started to count down.

"Leaf?"

Leaf removed the picture and held it up and the photo was snapped.

Gary looked at the picture that she held in her hands.

"Are you serious?" he asked, looking at her.

Leaf had tears threatening to fall, but she looked at him and nodded her head.

To her surprise a smile broke out on his face and he reached over to pull her close. Leaf laughed and had tears falling from her eyes now. Gary pulled back and kissed her as the last photo was taken.

The two got out of the booth and Leaf looked at the pictures and laughed. The picture of her holding up the ultrasound, Gary smiling and reaching for her, Leaf crying and laughing as she hugged Gary, and then the two kissing.

"I can't believe this...how long have you know?"

"A little while..." Leaf replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. I mean you had said you didn't want kids while we were still in college. I thought you would break up with me..."

"Leaf...I would never break up with you because of something like this. Sure it's a little early, but who cares. I love you and I'll be here for this baby."

Leaf smiled and hugged him.

"Who all knows? How far?"

"A month and a half. My parents and Dawn. Dawn was with me when I found out. She's the one that realized that I may have been. That night we left the bar...is when I found out."

"Is that why you kept being so distant?" Gary asked.

"Yeah...I was scared and just couldn't deal with the idea and fear that you may leave."

Gary hugged her tighter and kissed her head. "I would never leave."

Leaf sighed and felt a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"I'm going to be a dad..." he said, softly.

* * *

Months later...

Gary and Leaf were now living together. Leaf was a photographer for a magazine and Gary was a high school Science teacher.

"I love you..." Leaf said as she sat down beside Gary.

"I love you, too." Gary said, kissing her head.

"And my little princess." Gary said, looking down at the little baby that was in his arms.

Leaf smiled at the love that filled Gary's eyes as he looked at their daughter.

Leaf had given birth to a little girl who they named Olivia Grace Oak.

"She may have been unplanned, but she's perfect and I'm happy with our little family." Leaf said.

Gary nodded his head. "I am too. I'm going to go put her in her crib. I'll be right back."

Leaf nodded her head and watched as Gary walked away with a smile on his face.

Leaf looked towards the hall and didn't see Gary. Where was he? It shouldn't take that long to put Liv down.

"Gary?"

Nothing.

She got up and walked into Olivia's room and stopped in her tracks.

"Are you serious?" she asked, softly.

Gary was down on one knee with a ring case opened in his hand.

"Marry me?" he asked.

Leaf smiled and nodded her head, running over to him.

Gary kissed her and slid the ring on her finger.

Liv chose that time to start crying.

"I wouldn't want my life any other way." Gary said.

 **Please R &R**


End file.
